Толкования Библии
# "In the beginning" 1:1 When was the universe created? # "In the beginning" 1:1-2 The Gap Theory # "Let the earth bring forth grass ... living creatures." 1:11, 1:24 Does the Bible teach evolution? # "Let them be for signs." 1:14 Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? # "And God made the beast of the earth." 1:25 The Christian Identity and Aryan Nations folks say that "beast of the earth" and "beast of the field" refer to all non-human animals and non-white humans. They consider all people of color to be without a soul and on the same level as animals, such as cattle, fish, and birds. # God gave humans dominion over every other living thing on earth. 1:26 # "And God said, Let us make man in our image ... male and female" 1:26-27 Is God both male and female? # "God created man." 1:27 When was Adam created? # One way of dealing with the two contradictory creation accounts is to say that the reason there are two different stories is that there were two different creations. This has been a common interpretation historically, and it is still found taday. Pre-Adamites 1:27 # "Be fruitful and multiply." 1:28 This verse is used to justify Christian opposition to birth control, concern for the environment, and animal rights. The earth was made for humans, and they can do as they damn well please with it. # "I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth." Is it okay to smoke marijuana? # "To tend and keep it" Some believers claim that this verse requires them to be environmentalists. 2:15 # When will Armageddon occur? 2:22 # Разрешена ли полигамия? 2:24, 4:19, 16:3, 25:1, 25:6, 26:34, 28:9, 31:17, 32:22 # In Christian Identity theology, the serpent is a black male ("beast of the field"), possessed by the devil, who seduced Eve. Cain is the child that is born from this union, the evil son of the devil and the first Jew. All Jews are descended from Cain. 3:1 # "I will put enmity ... between thy seed and her seed." 3:15 The Two Seed Theory # "And the LORD set a mark upon Cain, lest any finding him should kill him." 4:15 "Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed." 9:6 Одобряет ли Бог смертную казнь? # "And the LORD set a mark upon Cain." 4:15 The mark of Cain and Racism # "And Cain knew his wife." 4:17 # Занимаются ли ангелы сексом? 6:2, 4, 19:1-4 # Кто были сыновьями Бога? 6:2 # "He sent forth a raven." 8:7 # "But ... the blood thereof, shall ye not eat." 9:4 Blood Transfusions # "And Noah awoke from his wine, and knew what his younger son had done unto him." 9:24 What did Ham do? Did he just look at his naked father or was there something more to it than that? Some commentators have suggested that Ham committed homosexual rape on his drunken father, and that this was why Ham's descendants were eternally punished with slavery. # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 9:25-27, 16:8-9, 17:12-13, 17:24, 17:27, 24:35-36, 26:13-14 # "Nimrod ... a mighty hunter before the Lord" 10:8-10 # "Peleg; for in his days was the earth divided." 10:25 Some creationists believe that this verse refers to continental drift, which, they say, began to occur during the days of Pelag (which means "division"), about 100 or so years after the flood. But many other creationists disagree. # "Terah ... begat Abraham." Who was Abraham's father? Azar or Terah (Quran 6:74)? Which is right, the Bible or the Quran? 11:26 # Say, I pray thee, thouart my sister." In the LDS Book of Abraham the same silly story is told, but it is God, not Abraham, who concocts the lie. 12:13 # The Theocratic War Strategy 12:13, 20:2, 26:7 # В чем состоял грех Содома? 19:4-5 # "And Sarah saw the son of Hagar the Egyptian, which she had born unto Abraham, mocking." What did Sarah see? 21:9 # "God gave thee ... plenty of ... wine." Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 27:28 # According to the Apocryphal/Deuterocanonical book of Judith, God not only approved of the violence in Genesis 34, but he gave Simeon the sword that he used to kill all the males in the city. 34:1-31 # "Pharaoh's birthday" What about birthdays? 40:20 # Разрешено ли заниматься магией? 4:2-6, 22:18 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 12:44, 20:17, 21:2-6, 21:7, 21:16, 21:20-21, 21:26-27, 21:32, 22:2-3 # "If he take him another wife...." Разрешена ли полигамия? 21:10 # Одобряет ли Бог смертную казнь? 21:15-17, 22:18, 31:14-15, 35:2 # Являются ли танцы грехом? 15:21-21, 32:19-21, 31 # "Thou shalt have no other gods before me." Saluting the Flag 20:3-5 # "No soul of you shall eat blood." Blood Transfusions 17:10-14 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 19:13, 19:18, 19:20, 19:33-34, 22:11, 25:10, 25:17, 25:39, 25:44-46 # "Neither shall ye use enchantment." Разрешено ли заниматься магией? 19:26, 31 # Ye shall not ... observe times." Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? 19:26 # Одобряет ли Бог смертную казнь? 20:9-16, 24:16 # "If a man lie with a beast" 20:15-16 # According to God, babies (or fetuses) less than one month old are worth nothing at all. (So I guess the God approves of abortion.) 27:6 # When "Moses numbered them according to the word of the Lord" he was told to count "every male from a month old and upward." Women and girls didn't count as persons. Neither did babies (or fetuses) under 1 month old. I guess the unborn just don't count to God. 3:15-16 # Разрешено ли заниматься магией? 5:27, 21:8-9 # "He shall separate himself from wine and strong drink." Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 6:3 # Korah, Dathan, Abiram, and On, the first freethought martyrs, refused to follow Moses blindly, saying that everyone is holy and should be free to think for him or herself. God killed them and their families for daring to challenge Moses. 16:1-35 # "The Book of the wars of the Lord" One of the lost books of the Bible 21:14 # Разрешены ли азартные игры? 26:52-56 # The first women to demand their property rights. 27:1-7 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 5:21, 15:9, 15:12, 20:10-11, 20:14, 23:15-16, 24:7, 24:14-15 # Martin Luther used these verses (Deuteronomy 13:12-17)to justify burning the synagogues and homes of the Jews. On the Jews and Their Lies (Part 11) 13:12-17 # Разрешено ли заниматься магией? 18:10-11 # Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? 18:10-12 # Who is the prophesied prophet? Jesus or Muhammad? 18:18-19 # Jehovah's Witnesses use this verse (along with 1 Tim.5:19 and Mt.18:16) to justify their refusal to report or investigate incidents of child molestation unless two or three JWs have witnessed the event. If witnesses do not come forward (and they are discouraged from doing so since it would embarrass the organization), then the victim is told to be quiet about it -- or risk being disfellowshipped. 19:15 # "If a man have two wives, one beloved, and another hated...." Разрешена ли полигамия? 21:15 # "Ye shall stone them with stones that they die." Одобряет ли Бог смертную казнь? 22:13-24 # "The LORD shall blot out his name from under heaven." Существует ли Ад? 29:20 # The JWs believe that Jesus is "a god" who was with Jehovah during the creation. But how could that be if God was speaking truthfully in this verse when he said, "there are no gods with me"? 32:39 # "And there arose not a prophet since in Israel like unto Moses." Who was the greatest prophet? 34:10 # "Ye are cursed, and there shall none of you be freed." Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 9:23 # "Is not this written in the book of Jasher?" 10:13 # Разрешены ли азартные игры? 14:2, 18:6, 19:51, 21:8 # "The stars in their courses fought against Sisera." Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? 5:20 # "And Gideon had threescore and ten sons of his body begotten: for he had many wives." Разрешена ли полигамия? 8:30 # "Wine, which cheereth God and man." Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 9:13 # "His daughter came out to meet him with timbrels and with dances." Являются ли танцы грехом? 11:34 # "Drink not wine nor strong drink." Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 13:4 A wonderful job. Super heflpul information. # "He father had two wives." Разрешена ли полигамия? 1:1-2 # "Then Samuel told the people the manner of the kingdom, and wrote it in a book." (Another lost book of the Bible.) 10:25 # "Let him David not ... be an adversary a Satan to us." David is called "a Satan" to the Philistines. 29:4 # "Behold, it is written in the book of Jasher." 1:18 # "And David danced before the LORD." Являются ли танцы грехом? 6:14 # "Thus saith the Lord God of Israel ... I gave thee ... thy master's wives." Разрешена ли полигамия? 12:7-8 # "He Solomon spake three thousand proverbs: and his songs were a thousand and five." (I think that beats Willie Nelson.) 4:32 # "And he had seven hundred wives, princesses, and three hundred concubines." Разрешена ли полигамия? 11:2-3 # "Are they not written in the book of the acts of Solomon?" 11:14 # "Behold, they are written in the chronicles of the kings of Israel" 14:19, 16:20 # "Are they not written in the chronicles of the kings of Judah?" 14:29 # How long was Elijah's drought? 17:1 42: It's not God's favorite number 2:23-24, 10:14 # Разрешено ли заниматься магией? 18:3-4, 21:6 # The only college mentioned in the Bible. 22:14 # Some creationists believe that this verse (and Gen.10:25) refers to continental drift, which, they say, began to occur during the days of Pelag (which means "division"), about 100 or so years after the flood. 1:19 # "Ashur ... had two wives." Разрешена ли полигамия? 4:5 # Разрешены ли азартные игры? 26:13-14 # "So David waxed greater and greater: for the LORD of hosts was with him." David, a man after God's own heart (WWDD?) 11:9 # "The Chronicles of king David" 27:24 # "They are written in the book of Samuel the seer, and in the book of Nathan the prophet, and in the book of Gad the seer." 29:29 # Jehovah's Witnesses used to believe that God lives on the planet Alcyone in the Pleiades cluster. The only biblical justification for this was this verse and Job 38:31. 6:21 # "Are they not written in the book of Nathan the prophet, and in the prophecy of Ahijah the Shilonite, and in the visions of Iddo the seer?" 9:29 # Разрешена ли полигамия? 11:21, 13:21, 24:3 # "Are they written in the book of Shemaiah the prophet, and of Iddo the seer?" 12:15 # "The story of the prophet Iddo" 13:22 # "Lo, they are written in the book of the kings of Judah and Israel." 16:11, 27:7, 32:32, 35:27 # "Behold, they are written in the book of Jehu." 20:34 # "Behold, they are written in the story of the book of the kings." 24:27 # "The Acts of Uzziah" 26:22 # "Behold, they are written in the vision of Isaiah the prophet ... and in the book of the kings of Judah and Israel." 32:32 # "Behold, they are written in the book of the kings of Israel." 33:18 # "Behold, they are written among the saying of the seers." 33:19 # "Behold, they are written in the lamentations." 35:25 нет # Разрешены ли азартные игры? 10:34 What a joy to find soemnoe else who thinks this way. # "Will ye speak wickedly for God? and talk deceitfully for him?" This is a good question for apologists to ask themselves. 13:7 # "Canst thou bind the sweet influences of Pleiades?" Does God live on the planet Alcyone in the Pleiades cluster? 38:31 # Существует ли Ад? 1:4-6, 34:16, 37:1-2, 37:20, 69:28 # "Let us cut them off from being a nation; that the name of Israel may be no more in remembrance." Recently an ancient Psalter was found which was reported to have been open to Psalm 83. Of course, to the Left Behind folks it's just one more sure sign that the end is near. But the Psalter was actually opened to Psalm 84 (Psalm 83 in the Latin Vulgate Bible). 83:4 # "Wine that maketh glad the heart of man." Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 104:15 # Являются ли танцы грехом? 30:11, 149:3, 150:4 # Существует ли Ад? 10:25, 24:20 # "Rob not the poor, because he is poor: neither oppress the afflicted." Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 22:22-23 # Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 20:1, 23:20-21, 23:29-30, 31:6-7 # Разрешены ли азартные игры? 28:22 # "Add thou not unto his words." Yet the New World Translation inserts the word "other" four times in Col.1:16-17 even though it is not in the original Greek. 30:6 Life is short, and this atircle saved valuable time on this Earth. # "напился вина моего... пейте и насыщайтесь, возлюбленные!" Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? # "Woe unto them that ... follow strong drink." 5:11 "Woe unto them that are mighty to drink wine, and men of strength to mingle strong drink." 5:22 "They also have erred through wine." 28:7 Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? # "Lucifer, son of the morning." This is the only verse in the bible that mentions Lucifer. Although most Christians consider Lucifer to be Satan (the devil), there is little biblical justification for doing so. In this verse "Lucifer" refers to the king of Babylon (Nebuchadrezzar?) and Lucifer (the light bearer) is also called the "son of the morning" or morning star. The only other person that is referred to in that way is Jesus (Rev.22:16). Does this mean that Lucifer is Jesus? 14:12 # God performs a "marvelous work and a wonder" by destroying wisdom and understanding. The Mormons believe the "marvelous work and a wonder" is the Book of Mormon 29:14 # "Thus saith the LORD to his anointed, to Cyrus" "Anointed one" means Messiah. So was king Cyrus the Messiah? David Koresh (born Vernon Howell) chose his name after the two men in the Bible who are called Messiah (or anointed one) in the Bible: David and Cyrus. (The name "Koresh" is a transliteration of the Hebrew name Cyrus.) 45:1 # "My counsel shall stand, and I will do all my pleasure." Unlike the god of the process theologians, the God of Isaiah is in full control of his creation; he has pre-ordained everything. 46:10-11 # "The fire shall burn them." No astrologer, stargazer, or prognosticator will be able to save those that God plans to burn to death. Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? 47:13-14 # "For my thoughts are not your thoughts, neither are your ways my ways, saith the LORD." Believers use these verses to justify everything cruel, nasty, and absurd in the Bible. Why did God kill 42 children for making fun of a prophet's bald head? What was God thinking when he inspired Ezekiel 23:20? And what about that talking donkey in Numbers 22? Well God's ways are not our ways. 55:8-9 # "Let the oppressed go free ... break every yoke." Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 58:6 # Christians often cite this verse as biblical proof that a fetus is a person. Their rationale is if God knows us in the womb, then we must be a person. Of course, they often overlook these verses that illustrate God's willingness to kill both the born and unborn. 1:5 # "Ask for the old paths" To see how to become such "an old kind of Christian" go to Little Geneva. 6:16 # "Learn not the way of the heathen, and be not dismayed at the signs of heaven." Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? 10:2 # "The way of man is not in himself: it is not in man that walketh to direct his steps." (Humans lack free will.) 10:23 # "Woe unto him that buildeth his house by unrighteousness, and his chambers by wrong; that useth his neighbour's service without wages, and giveth him not for his work." Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 22:13 # В чем состоял грех Содома? 23:14 нет # Ezekiel experiences what some say is the first recorded UFO sighting. 1:5-9 # Ezekiel 4:9 bread It's supposed to be made according to the recipe given in this verse and is said to be a complete meal that satisfies all nutritional requirements. I guess that's how Ezekiel managed to survive 390 days lying on his side and eating only this bread. It seems like pretty darned good bread to me, too, but I can't wait until they start making bread using the procedure described in Ezekiel 4:12. 4:9 # В чем состоял грех Содома? 16:49 # "For Joseph, the stick of Ephraim...." Mormons believe "the stick of Ephraim" is a prophecy of the Book of Mormon. (Doctrine and Covenants 27:5) 37:15-17 # "Daniel ... would not defile himself with ... the king's ... wine." 1:8 Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? # "And many of them that sleep in the dust of the earth shall awake, some to everlasting life." 12:2 Существует ли Ад? # "Ye are not my people, and I will not be your God." Martin Luther interpreted this verse to mean that God had rejected the Jews and that Christians should do likewise. On the Jews and Their Lies (Part 1) Hosea 1:9 That's the best answer by far! Thanks for cotrniutbing. нет # "и будут, как бы их не было" Существует ли Ад? нет нет нет # "Woe unto him that giveth his neighbour drink." 2:15 Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? # "I will cut off ... them that worship the host of heaven." 1:4-5 Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? нет # "How great is his goodness ... corn shall make the young men cheerful, and new wine for the maids." Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 9:17 # "I will be a swift witness against ... those that oppress the hireling in his wages." 3:5 Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? # "Where is he that is born King of the Jews? for we have seen his star in the east." 2:1-2 Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? # "Thou shalt not commit adultery." If a man who looks at a woman with lust commits adultery, and the penalty for adultery is death (Lev.20:10), then shouldn't the man (and the woman?) be put to death? 5:27-28 # "For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen." These words (used in the Protestant version of "the Lord's Prayer") were probably not in the original gospel, since they are not found in Luke's version (Luke 11:2-4) or in the oldest manuscripts of Matthew's gospel. 6:13 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 8:5-9, 23:10 # "And fear not them which kill the body, but are not able to kill the soul: but rather fear him which is able to destroy both soul and body in hell." 10:28 Notice that Jesus makes a clear distinction between the soul and the body in this verse. Why would he do that if, as the Governing Body of the Jehovah's Witnesses teaches, the soul is the body? # "And a man's foes shall be they of his own household. 10:34 Jehovah's Witnesses use these verses to justify forcing members to disfellowship (shun) their own family. # Существует ли Ад? 13:41-42, 18:8-9, 22:13, 25:41, 46 # "Thy mother and thy brethren" 12:47, 13:55-56 The fact that Jesus had brothers shows that Mary, contrary to Catholic teaching, was not always a virgin. # "Pearl of great price" This phrase was adopted by the Mormon (LDS) church as the title of one of its standard works. The Pearl of Great Price is a part of Mormon scripture. 13:46 # "But when Herod's birthday was kept, the daughter of Herodias danced before them, and pleased Herod." 14:6-8 Являются ли танцы грехом? # "Two or three witnesses" 18:16 Jehovah's Witnesses use this verse (along with Dt.19:15 and 1 Tim.5:19) to justify their refusal to report or investigate incidents of child molestation unless two or three JWs have witnessed the event. If witnesses do not come forward (and they are discouraged from doing so since it would embarrass the organization), then the victim is told to be quiet about it. # "Why callest thou me good? there is none good but one, that is, God." 19:17 "My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me?" 27:46 Является ли Иисус Богом? # Разрешена ли полигамия? 19:4-5, 25:1 # "They shall see the Son of man coming in the clouds of heaven with power and great glory." 24:30 Will Jesus' second coming be visible to all? Well, not according to the Jehovah's Witnesses, anyway. Even though in this verse Jesus says he'll return "on the clouds of heaven with great power and glory" and Rev.1:7 says that "every eye shall see him," The Governing Body claims that Jesus returned invisibly in 1914 without clouds, glory, or being seen by anyone. # "Learn a parable of the fig tree." 24:32-34 Based on these versese, Hal Linsey's The Late, Great Planet Earth predicted that the end of the world would occur before 1988. The fig tree represents Israel, Israel came back to life in 1948, and Jesus said the end would come within one generation (40 years). # "Verily I say unto you, This generation shall not pass, till all these things be fulfilled." 24:34 The Jehovah's Witnesses used to interpret this verse to mean that some of those who witnessed Jesus' return in 1914 would still be alive when Armageddon happened. Now that those alive in 1914 are now pretty much dead, the JWs have given up on this prediction. # "Not the angels of heaven, but my Father only" 24:36 The best and earliest Greek manuscripts say, "not the angels of heaven, neither the son, but the Father only." But apparently it bothered the scribes that there were some things Jesus didn't know, so they fixed it by omitting the phrase, "neither the son." # "Who then is a faithful and wise servant?" 24:45 For JWs, this is the most important verse in the bible. It is the basis of their central dogma, that the governing body of the Jehovah's Witnesses is the "faithful and wise servant," or as the NWT puts it "the faithful and discrete slave." As such, the governing body must be obeyed in all matters and all of their teachings must be accepted. Those who do so will survive Armageddon; those who do not, will not. # "That evil servant" 24:48 The "evil servant" ("evil slave" in NWT) is any of the 144,000 anointed Jehovah's Witnesses that are (or were) going to heaven, but have since left the organization. They are collectively called the evil slave class. # "Eat; this is my body." 26:26-28 Jesus tells his disciples to eat his body and drink his blood. Did he mean this literally or figuratively? The question has divided Christians since the Reformation, but it's impossible to tell from the passage itself. If God inspired the Bible, shouldn't he have made its interpretation clear? # "I will not drink henceforth of this fruit of the vine, until that day when I drink it new with you in my Father's kingdom." 26:29 Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? # The phrase "as it is written in the prophets" is not found in the oldest and best Greek manuscripts which say, rather, "as it is written in Isaiah." Scribes made the change to correct the mistake of attributing the quotation to Isaiah, since the first part of the quote (v.2) is not from Isaiah, but from Ex.23:20 and Mal.3:1. 1:2 # Peter, who Catholics believe was the first pope, was married. 1:30 # "Jesus, moved with compassion" Some of the earliest manuscripts of Mark say that Jesus was moved with anger, not compassion. Bart Ehrman in Misquoting Jesus (p.133-138) argues that the original text probably said that Jesus reacted with wrath rather than compassion, and was later changed by scribes to make the verse less problematic. 1:41 # "Is not this the carpenter, the son of Mary?" This is the only verse in the New Testament where Jesus is referred to as a carpenter. And in the earliest manuscript of Mark, the verse says, "Is not this the son of the carpenter?" Apparently it wasn't in any of the Gospels at the time of Origen, who said that "in none of the Gospels current in the Churches is Jesus himself ever described as being a carpenter." 6:3 # Jehovah's Witnesses and birthdays 6:21 # Существует ли Ад? 9:43-48 # Разрешена ли полигамия? 10:11 # "Whosoever shall put away his wife, and marry another, committeth adultery." If divorced people are adulterers, and the punishment for adultery is death (Lev.20:10), should we kill those who get a divorce? 10:11-12 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 10:18, 15:34, 16:19 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 10:42-43 # Занимаются ли ангелы сексом? 12:25 # Will Jesus' second coming be visible to all? 13:26 # "And Pilate marveled if he were already dead." Maybe he wasn't! 15:44 # Verses 9-20 were are not found in the earlier manuscripts and are therefore considered later additions. So the gospel of Mark ended without anyone seeing the resurrected Jesus or any of the cool stuff about snake handling, drinking poison, or damned non-believers. 16:9-20 # Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 1:15 # "Joseph and his mother" Many manuscripts say "his father and his mother," but scribes later changed this to "Joseph and his mother" to avoid calling Joseph Jesus's father. 2:33 # How long was Elijah's drought? 4:25 # Peter, who Catholics consider the first pope, was married. he later abandoned his wife and family to follow Jesus.(5:11) 4:38 # Who was the greatest prophet? 7:28 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 7:2-10, 12:46-47, 17:7-9 # The earliest manuscripts show a much different version of the "Lord's Prayer." Since the prayer found in Matthew (6:9-13) had become so important liturgically, scribes simply changed the Luke's version to match. 11:2-5 # Являются ли танцы грехом? 15:22-25 # Существует ли Ад? 16:22-24 # Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? 21:25 # Will Jesus' second coming be visible to all? 21:27 # These verses are found in some (but not all) of the oldest and best manuscripts. Were they added to (or deleted from) the Biblical text by a scribe? 22:43-44 # The phrase "truly I say unto you" is used by Jesus more than 50 times in the NT. In all verses except this one, the Watchtower places the comma after the word "you". more 23:43 # "and carried up into heaven" This phrase appears to be a later addition, since it is not present in some early manuscripts. 24:51 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 1:1, 1:14, 8:40, 8:58, 10:30-31, 10:38-39, 14:9, 14:28, 20:17, 20:28 # "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." But how could Jesus be with God in the beginning as this verse says, if, as the Watchtower teaches, Jesus was created by God? And how could Jesus be "a god" and yet be with God during the creation, if God was speaking truthfully in Dt.32:39 when he said, "there are no gods with me"? 1:1 # Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 2:3-10 # Jehovah's Witnesses deny the bodily resurrection of Jesus, saying instead that he was raised as a "spirit creature." If so, then how could John say that "he spake of the temple of his body?" 2:19-21 # Troubled Waters The earliest and best manuscripts lack the explanation for the "troubled waters" given in verses 3-4, which was later added by scribes. 5:3-4 # Существует ли Ад? 5:28-29 # The woman caught in adultery This is one of the best-known and most-loved of all Bible stories, but it shouldn't be in the Bible. For although some manuscripts put it here, others after John 7:36 or 21:35, or Luke 21:38, it is not found anywhere in the oldest and best manuscripts. 7:53 - 8:11 # Одобряет ли Бог смертную казнь? 8:3-7 # The Watchtower tries to change the meaning of Jesus' words ("Before Abraham was, I am.") by having him say, "Before Abraham came into existence I have been." I suppose this is supposed to mean that he was around as the Archangel Michael back then or something. (The NWT translates "ego eimi" as "I am" everywhere it occurs except in this verse.) 8:58 # The Book of Mormon identifies the "other sheep" to be the Nephites who would be visited by Jesus in the New World after his resurrection. 10:16 # "I lay down my life ... No man taketh it from me, but I lay it down of myself." Did Jesus commit suicide? 10:17-18 # Will Jesus' second coming be visible to all? 14:19 # He that hateth me hateth my Father also." Oh, that's a good one. If you don't like Jesus, then you don't like God. (You're a damned God hater.) On the Jews and Their Lies (Part 12) 15:23 # Jehovah's Witnesses, like Jesus, are hated by the world and are not of the world. Thus they don't vote or take part in any human organizations outside the Watchtower Society. 15:18-19, 17:14 # Разрешены ли азартные игры? 19:23-24 # Did Jesus die on a torture stake or a cross? 20:25 # If Jesus (like the Jehovah's Witnesses) didn't believe himself to be God, then why didn't he correct Thomas when he said, "My Lord and my God"? 20:28 # "These are written, that ye might believe." The gospel of John seems to come to an end with verses 20:30-31, with the next chapter tacked on as a later addition. This is, in fact, what most scholars believe today. 20:30-31 # Разрешены ли азартные игры? 1:26 # Who is the prophesied prophet? Jesus or Muhammad? 3:22-24 # If the name Jehovah YHWH is so important, why isn't it found in the NT? And why does it say in Acts 4:12 that there is only one name (Jesus Christ, v. 10) "whereby we must be saved"? 4:10, 12 # Stephen, as he is dying, asks Jesus (not Jehovah) to receive his spirit. But how could Jesus receive his spirit if, as the Governing Body teaches, Jesus is not God and if the soul dies along with the body. 7:59 # Although in verse 59, Stephen was clearly praying to Jesus, the NWT tries to give the (false) impression that he was really praying to Jehovah by translating "Lord" (kyrios) as "Jehovah". bending his knees, he cried out with a strong voice: "Jehovah, do not charge this sin against them." NWT 7:60 # "The Holy Ghost said ... I have called them." Jehovah's Witnesses deny that the Holy Spirit is a person. Why then does he talk and refer to himself in the first person in this verse? 13:2 # Many Jehovah's Witnesses have needlessly died because the WatchTower Society teaches that abstaining from blood, as required by these verses, prohibits blood transfusions. 15:20, 29 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 17:31, 20:28 # "If any of you lack wisdom ... ask of God ... and it shall be given him." This is the verse that set the 14-year-old Joseph Smith off to found the Mormon Church. That is just an example of the type of wisdom God can give you. 1:5 # Существует ли Ад? 1:15, 4:12, 5:20 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 5:4 # How long was Elijah's drought? 5:17 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 2:18 # Должны ли женщины иметь те же права, что и мужчины? 3:1 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 3:21-22 # The Watchtower Society teaches that there is no consciousness after death. But if that is so, then how could Jesus have preached to the "spirits in prison?" 3:19, 4:6 # Although this epistle claims to have been written by Peter, he was almost certainly not its author. It is thought to have been written around 90-100 CE, long after Peter's death. The late date is suspected because: 1) verses 3:3-4 make excuses for the failure of the expected second coming of Christ, 2) the author refers to "all of the letters of Paul" in a way that indicates that Paul's epistles were already considered equal to "the other scriptures", and 3) the epistle depends upon the letter of Jude, which is thought to have been written around 80-100 CE. 1:1, 3:1 # "He is the propitiation for our sins: and not for our's only, but also for the sins of the whole world." Существует ли Ад? 2:2 # "There are three that bear record in heaven, the Father, the Word, and the Holy Ghost." This is the clearest, and pretty much the only, expression of the Trinitarian concept in the Bible. It is not, however, found in the earliest Greek manuscripts and is omitted from most modern translations. Here, for example, are verses 5:7-8 in the New Revised Standard Version: "There are three that testify: the Spirit and the water and the blood, and these three agree." Not all Christians agree about how these verses (often called the Johannine comma) should be treated. See here for a KJV-only defense. 5:7-8 # Не принимайте нехристиан в своем доме, и не приветствуйте их. 1:10 Этот стих является библейским обоснованием практики исключения из церкви Свидетелей Иеговы не следующих канонам. 1:10 # "Я писал церкви." Было еще одно послание, которое с тех времен было утеряно. # Занимаются ли ангелы сексом? 6-7 # В чем состоял грех Содома? 7 # Michael the Archangel (Jesus according to the Watchtower) argued with the devil about the body of Moses. 9 # Enoch, "the seventh from Adam", prophesied that God would come with 10,000 of his saints "to execute judgment upon all." But this prophecy is from the Book of Enoch, not from the Bible. 14-15 # "Remember ye the words which were spoken before of the apostles." Jude was written in post-apostolic times, so it's author could not have been the apostle Jude (Luke 6:16; Acts 1:13; cf John 14:22) as believers sometimes claim. 17 # The Watchtower has also used this verse to condemn oral sex between husband and wife. 1:27 # Существует ли Ад? 6:21, 23 # "The whole creation groaneth and travaileth in pain together until now." Some Christians use this verse to show that we live in a sin cursed world. (But others disagree.) 8:22 # Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 13:13, 14:21 # "Mark them which cause divisions and offences contrary to the doctrine which ye have learned; and avoid them." Jehovah's Witnesses use these verses to justify disfellowshipping those who disagree with the Governing Body. 16:17-18 # The Governing Body uses this verse to control the thoughts and beliefs of Jehovah�s Witnesses. They are instructed not to accept or read the religious literature of others, not to listen to criticism of the Watchtower Society's teachings, and to fight against independent thinking. 1:10 # The oldest Christian denominations were partisans of Paul, Apollos, Cephas, and Christ. 1:12 # Существует ли Ад? 3:17, 15:22 # "I wrote unto you in an epistle" Despite its title, First Corinthians wasn't the first epistle that Paul wrote the Corinthians. There was another (Zeroth Corinthians?) that was either lost or considered not worthy of including in the Bible. 5:9 # Jehovah's Witnesses use these verses to justify disfellowshipping those who fail to follow the teachings of the Governing Body. JWs are told to shun disfellowshipped family and friends. They are not to speak to them or share a meal with them. If a witness is caught doing so, they will be disfellowshipped as well. 5:9-13 # Jehovah's Witnesses believe that they should not take another member of their church to court. Consequently, JWs who report incidents of sex abuse are often disfellowshipped. 6:1-7 # Разрешена ли полигамия? 7:2 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 7:21-22, 23 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 11:3, 15:28 # Должны ли женщины иметь те же права, что и мужчины? 11:3, 14:34-36 # Разрешено ли женщине открывать рот в церкви? 11:4-5, 14:34-35 # "For as often as you eat this loaf and drink this cup, you keep proclaiming the death of the Lord, until he arrives." (NWT). If Christ arrived in 1914, as the governing body teaches, then why do Jehovah's Witnesses continue to partake of the bread and wine? Shouldn't they have stopped in 1914? 11:26 # In some manuscripts, verses 34-35 are found at the end of chapter 14, leading some scholars to think that they were not written by Paul but originated from a misogynistic scribe's marginal note.14:34-36 # "In Adam all die. In Christ shall all be made alive." Nothing died before Adam sinned. In Christ all will have eternal life. (Christ died for the animals.)15:21-22 # "For as in Adam all die, even so in Christ shall all be made alive. " Существует ли Ад? 15:22 # "If the dead rise not at all? why are they then baptized for the dead?" This is the verse that the Mormons use to justify their belief in the baptism of the dead. 15:29 # "All flesh is not the same flesh: but there is one kind of flesh of men, another of beasts." This verse is used by Creationists to argue against both evolution and any attempt to create "human-animal hybrids" or "chimeras." 15:39 # "The first man Adam" Young Earth Creationists use this verse to support a literal reading of Genesis. "If we cannot believe in the First Adam, why believe in the Last Christ?" 15:45 # "And afterword that which is spiritual." Asa Gray, the foremost American botanist in the 19th century and close friend of Charles Darwin, used this verse to support the idea that the Bible is not inconsistent with human evolution. 15:46 # Существует ли Ад? 2:15 # To Jehovah's Witnesses, everything outside of the Watchtower Organization is controlled by Satan. The Governing Body uses theses verses to condemn all holidays, civic activities, and association with non-JWs. 6:14-17 # Jehovah's Witnesses use this verse (along with Dt.19:15, 1 Tim.5:19, and Mt.18:16) to justify their refusal to report or investigate incidents of child molestation unless two or three JWs have witnessed the event. If witnesses do not come forward (and they are discouraged from doing so since it would embarrass the organization), then the victim is told to be quiet about it -- or risk being disfellowshipped. 13:1 # Должны ли женщины иметь те же права, что и мужчины? 3:28 # Являются ли танцы грехом? 5:19-21 # Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 5:20-21 # Существует ли Ад? 6:8 # "Paul ... to the saints to the saints which are at Ephesus" Although Ephesians claims to have been written by Paul, most scholars think it was written after his death by one of his followers. Also, the words "to the saints which are in Ephesus" does not occur in the best manuscripts. 1:1 # "As I wrote afore in few words" There was another epistle to the Ephesians that has since been lost. 3:3-4 # "Have no fellowship with the unfruitful works of darkness." To JWs, everything outside of the Watchtower Organization is controlled by Satan. This is one of the verses that the the Governing Body uses to condemn all holidays, civic activities, and association with non-JWs. 5:11 # Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 5:18 # Должны ли женщины иметь те же права, что и мужчины? 5:22-24 # Разрешена ли полигамия? 5:33 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 6:5 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 2:3 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 2:6 # Существует ли Ад? 3:18-19 # "Paul ... to the saints and faithful brethren in Christ which are at Colosse" Although Colossians claims to have been written by Paul, most scholars think it was written after his death by one of his followers. 1:1-2 # The New World Translation inserts the word 'other' four times in these two verses (although it is not included in the Greek) to support the GB's denial of the divinity of Christ. But adding words to scripture is condemned in Pr.30:6. 1:16-17 # "Rejoice in my sufferings for you, and fill up that which is behind of the afflictions of Christ in my flesh." The suffering Jesus was not sufficient to satisfy God's wrath, so the Paul (or whoever wrote Colossians) had to make up for what as lacking with his own sufferings. 1:24 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 1:16, 2:9, 3:1 # Должны ли женщины иметь те же права, что и мужчины? 3:18 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 3:22, 4:1 # "Read the epistle from Laodicea." Apparently God intended to include the epistle from Laodicea in the Bible, but it was lost somewhere along the way. There were several letters that claimed to be the lost epistle (and one of these was often included in Latin medieval bibles), but they are considered forgeries today. 4:16 # "For the Lord himself shall descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel...." From this verse and Jude 9, the Jehovah's Witnesses figure that Jesus is really the archangel Michael. 4:16 Thought it wlodun't to give it a shot. I was right. # Although First Timothy claims to have been written by Paul, many scholars believe that it was written after his death. 1:1 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение?1:9, 6:1-5 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 2:5, 3:16 # Должны ли женщины иметь те же права, что и мужчины? 2:11-15 # Разрешена ли полигамия? 3:2 # "God was manifest in the flesh." This verse has been used to support the idea that Jesus is God, but the best and earliest manuscripts say Christ "who was made manifest in the flesh," not "God was made manifest in the flesh." 3:16 # "The living God" is the saviour of "all men" -- especially (but not exclusively) of those that believe. So even nonbelievers will be saved. 4:10 # Jehovah's Witnesses use this verse (along with Dt.19:15) to justify their refusal to report or investigate incidents of child molestation unless two or three JWs have witnessed the event. If witnesses do not come forward (and they are discouraged from doing so since it would embarrass the organization), then the victim is told to be quiet about it. 5:19 # Разрешено ли пить алкоголь? 5:23 # Although Second Timothy claims to have been written by Paul, some scholars believe that it was written after his death. 1:1 # "The Lord knoweth them that are his." This verse was used by the Catholic Church during the inquisition to justify killing those suspected of heresy. (Kill them all, for `the Lord knows them that are His'." ) 2:19 # Хотя в Книге утверждается, что она написана Павлом, многие ученые считают, книга написана после его смерти. # Разрешена ли полигамия? # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? # Является ли Иисус Богом? # "Еретика, после первого и второго вразумления, отвращайся" Свидетели Иеговы следуют этому завету, изгоняя любого, кто отказывается принять Governing Bodies teachings. # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 1:10-15 # Является ли Иисус Богом? 1:8 # The JWs deny the divinity of Christ so they just changed the words in the New World Translation to read: "But with reference to the Son: 'God is your throne forever and ever.'" 1:8 # Did Jesus die "by the grace of God" or "apart from God"? "There are good reasons for thinking that the latter ... was the original reading of the Epistle to the Hebrews." Ehrman, Misquoting Jesus, (2005), p.145 2:9 # Who was the greatest prophet? 3:1-3 # Jehovah's Witnesses use these verses to justify their cruel treatment of apostates (exJWs). 6:4-6 # Одобряет ли Бог рабовладение? 13:3 # Will Jesus' second coming be visible to all? Well, not according to the Jehovah's Witnesses, anyway. Even though Jesus (Mt.24:30) says he'll return "on the clouds of heaven with great power and glory" and this verse says that "every eye shall see him," The Governing Body claims that Jesus returned invisibly in 1914 without clouds, glory, or being seen by anyone. # Является ли Иисус Богом? , # JWs believe that there are two distinct classes of believers: the 144,000 "Anointed" that are going to heaven and the "Great Crowd" that will remain here on earth. The WatchTower teaches that heaven closed in 1935, and that everyone else will either be killed at Armageddon (if they are not JWs) or live forever on earth. # The "great multitude" is the WatchTower's "great crowd" that it claims will remain on earth rather than going to heaven. Yet in this verse the "great crowd" stands "before the throne" and "before the lamb". Where else would the thrown and lamb be besides heaven? # "And the name of the star is called Wormwood." Some believers say that the 1986 nuclear disaster at Chernobyl was the fulfillment of the third trumpet in . # "The holy city shall they tread under foot forty and two months." 42: It's not God's favorite number , # "The great city, which spiritually is called Sodom and Egypt, where our Lord was crucified" What city is referred to here? Is Jerusalem spiritually called Sodom and Egypt? Rome, maybe? Salt Lake City? # "A thousand two hundred and threescore days" Jehovah's Witnesses believe that Jesus returned in 1914. This belief is derived from these verses that link "a time, times, and a half a time" with 1260 days. # Most scholars agree that the 666 referred to the emperor Nero. Some ancient manuscripts have 616 instead of 666. For more information see here. # Существует ли Ад? , , # The Watchtower says that "the beast that was, and is not, and yet is" referred to in this verse is the United Nations. It was the League of Nations which disappeared, only to once again rise as the UN. (See Pay Attention to Daniel's Prophecy, p. 269) # "I am thy fellowservant, and of thy brethren the prophets" Mormon apologists use this verse to explain the plagiarism of the Bible in the Book of Mormon. (Prophets sometimes send angelic visitors to other prophets to help with the proper wording of scripture.)